The Wistar Institute Cancer Center presents four Type I Shared Resources in this application: Animal Facility, Flow Cytometry, Imaging, and Protein Expression. During the past project period the Cancer Center made substantial investments in the Type I Shared Resources, utilizing over $7.2 million in capital funds and equipment grants for equipment upgrades and facility improvements. These Resources function as engines, integrated components ofthe research being conducted by Cancer Center members. The Type I Resources have demonstrated a significant impact to the scientific objectives ofthe Cancer Center, contributing to 172 of 382 (45%) of the unique cancer-related publications reported by the three scientific Programs. Following a comprehensive realignment of its Shared Resources by the appointment of dedicated leadership as described in the Cancer Center Administration section of this application, Shared Resources were grouped as Type I or Type II reflecting the intensity of collaborative input of their services. Type I Shared Resources provide critical and well-defined services that require an initial consultation followed by the delivery of time/format-defined services. Collaborative input for the type of service and data analysis is often required through consultation, yet such services generally achieve or are close in achieving full recovery of operating costs through chargebacks. Clear benchmarks and objective review criteria were introduced in order to enable timely oversight, scientific impact, quality of service, and financial strength for each Shared Resource. Regular evaluations of scientific impact for the Cancer Center (i) and sustainability of services (ii) for each resource guide the decision-making process for the Shared Resources. Overall Type I Shared Resources provide an essential cornerstone for research as their impact on discovery is inherent to the reliability, innovation, and state-of-the-art service platforms delivered.